


Экстаз

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Sex for Money, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Wall Street Crash made them do it, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Первым делом Баки заглянул в конверт – новенькая двадцатка, как и было обещано – и сразу почувствовал себя ничтожнее дерьма, прилипшего к ботинку.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Экстаз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ekstasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170896) by [Chimerari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerari/pseuds/Chimerari). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Он загородил собой Стива в последний момент; смешная попытка прикрыть его от блестящих глаз, от лиц, возникающих из темноты при очередной затяжке сигареты и вновь исчезающих. Полдюжины, может, больше, он не мог сосчитать.

В центре комнаты стоял диван, рядом – лампа с синим абажуром, чей свет доставал ровно до краёв дивана. Это должно было выглядеть располагающе. Ни один из них никогда не пристраивал задницу на что-то столь мягкое, столь плюшевое, что можно по локти утонуть.

Баки хотелось вытолкать Стива за дверь и убежать подальше. К чёрту деньги. К чёрту Уитборна и его котелок, его тихое бормотанье.

Судорожно вздохнув, Стив обошёл его. И вот оно – Баки пошёл следом. Сел лицом к лицу, чуть в стороне, чтобы Стив мог уйти, когда захочет.

Чьи-то карманные часы приглушённо тикали, сердце Баки колотилось вдвое быстрее. «Когда будете готовы», – так сказал Уитборн, подталкивая конверт по столу к Баки. 

Боже, что он творит? О чём он только думал? Мало того, что он разделся перед толпой педиков, потягивающих джин, так теперь Стив… 

Стив потянулся к воротнику рубашки. Косточка на запястье резко обозначилась. Это подтолкнуло Баки действовать; было бы жестоко не помочь Стиву, учитывая обстоятельства. Он качнулся вперёд, нащупывая вторую пуговицу, пришитую заново слишком крепко. Почувствовал, как под костяшками дёрнулся кадык Стива. Он инстинктивно хотел облегчить ношу Стива, успокаивающе провести рукой по напряжённой шее.

Как только рубашка Баки оказалась на полу, а Стива – спущенной с плеч, они застыли. Конечно, они видели друг друга по-всякому раздетыми. Иногда кто-то из них мог кинуть взгляд, мог потянуться, чтобы прикоснуться – только когда они были смертельно уставшими или пьяными в стельку, надо понимать. Но им никогда не хватало уверенности на что-то большее.

«Собираемся, встаём и уходим», – подумал Баки, слова так и не сорвались с языка. Сердце подпрыгнуло, когда Стив открыл рот.

– Как… – звуки пропали в высохшем горле, – как ты меня хочешь?

Господи, что за вопрос. Как насчёт не здесь, не в такой ситуации. Как насчёт по будням, и по выходным, и… 

Он мог бы помочь Стиву ртом. Эта мысль пронзила его с поразительной ясностью. Раньше это не приходило в голову. Такое не предложишь и неважно, насколько ты пьян. Девочки любили его рот, дрожали и сжимали коленки, стоило ему прикусить нижнюю губу. И он подозревал, что в немалой степени Уитборн предложил ему работу, увидев, как Баки жевал соломинку.

Стив отвёл взгляд в сторону, в темноту, потом обратно. Его штаны измялись от того, как он хватался за них. Баки наклонился и погладил покрытую мурашками руку Стива. Он никогда не думал о том, насколько он больше Стива. Сейчас он радовался своим размерам, тому, что ширины его плеч достаточно, чтобы загородить Стиву обзор.

– Эй, эй, здесь только я. Просто посмотри на меня.

Стив посмотрел. Впился в него взглядом, не мигая. Мало-помалу его дыхание стало не таким судорожным. Баки ущипнул его за подбородок, получая в ответ тихий выдох и толчок.

Он соскользнул с дивана и встал. Стив вскинул руку, словно решил, что Баки передумал. Словно Баки мог бросить его здесь, его щёки вспыхнули румянцем. Для умного человека Стив временами был удивительно тупым. Баки сжал кулаки и развернулся, садясь позади Стива. Его костлявая задница умостилась между бёдер Баки.

«Это ради Стива», – сказал себе Баки, кладя руку ему на грудь. Бедняга мог себе что-нибудь потянуть, учитывая как его голова вжалась в плечи. И если у Баки и пересохло во рту от вида своей руки со сбитыми костяшками и загаром, легко пригвождающей Стива, то это всё от нервов.

Стив растёкся по нему. Светловолосая голова пристроилась в изгибе плеча Баки. Где-то справа от них раздавались резкие вздохи. Баки ощетинился; кем они себя возомнили? Ублюдки, все они. Нацепили золотые кольца на все пальцы и думают, что могут пялиться на то, что им не принадлежит?

Но что-то внутри расправляло плечи и ловило знаки внимания. Вместо несгибаемой спины Стива предатель в Баки видел нежную кожу горла, на которой легко оставить след, и слишком красивой формы рот. Он положил палец Стиву под челюсть, подталкивая, пока не обозначились жилки, пока он мягко не прикусил одну. Хмыкнул от тихого вздоха Стива и прижал его крепче.

Нежно-розовый румянец проступил над майкой Стива, и Баки погладил подушечкой большого пальца затвердевший сосок. Стиву всегда это нравилось; отдёргивался всякий раз, когда Баки касался его, чтобы снять мокрую одежду, а пальцы случайно задевали тёмную ареолу. А сейчас, сейчас спина Стива выгнулась, хоть он и прятал лицо в изгибе шеи Баки. Ступни в носках скользили по блестящей коже дивана.

Баки позволил руке опуститься ниже, впитывая тепло. Напряжённый живот Стива вздрогнул, когда Баки провёл ногтями над пупком, когда сунул пальцы под колючую шерсть, чтобы обхватить Стива через трусы. Он даже не гладил, лишь наслаждался теплом, напряжённостью Стива, изгибающейся в его ладони. Подушечкой ладони он скользнул по влажному пятну, и Стив чуть не сложился пополам в его объятиях. Исходящие от него звуки были как лучшие гоночные рекорды – чистое горе и боль. Его руки обвились вокруг шеи Баки, закручивая влажные волосы на затылке.

Баки удавалось не обращать внимание на одобрительный гул вокруг, но потом раздался грубый голос.

– Ты его трахнешь, верно?

Стив замер, его спина затвердела. И Баки убрал руку, пытаясь освободиться от туманящего мозги желания. Он не мог, он не мог, не ради денег и не ради… 

Стив развернулся, прижимаясь стройными бёдрами к его, бормоча ужасные, дьявольские слова: «Всё в порядке, стоит продолжить, пожалуйста». Теперь Баки начал сопротивляться по-настоящему. Ничто в этом мире не стоит того, чтобы причинять боль Стиву – а это точно будет больно.

Но Стив не отпускал, тесня его, пока Баки некуда стало отодвигаться, пока он не оказался пойман глазами Стива, такими спокойными, будто это вообще можно обсуждать. «Ты не сделаешь мне больно, я выдержу, хочу тебя, хочу тебя». Влажный кончик его члена проехался по дрожащему животу Баки. Они оба громко застонали.

«Тише, тише», он сжал дрожащие пальцы Стива, одновременно расстёгивая ему ширинку. Прижал руку к спине Стива и пересадил их обоих. И Стив согласился, остался на месте, хотя ему следовало броситься к двери, убегая подальше от монстров, подальше от Баки, ужасного друга, самого худшего.

Должно быть, его мысли отразились на лице. Потому что Стив подскочил. Его пальцы запорхали по лицу Баки, шее, какой-то древний инстинкт вёл его в поисках чувствительных мест: синяк, разбитые костяшки, полоска содранной кожи – заставлял трогать Баки так, как трогал после драки.

И после этого Баки решился. К тому же, двадцать долларов – это больше, чем он заработает за три недели. А Стив только оправился от приступов мучительного кашля, стоивших ему работы в картинной галерее. Они нуждались в любых деньгах, которые могли найти.

Баки стянул штаны и переступил через них. Взгляд Стива опустился вниз и вернулся обратно вверх. Его грудь вздымалась, но не от тревоги или астмы. Скорее как тогда, когда они держались за поручень на Кони Айленде, а ветер задувал им в уши.

Ох, он и не догадывался, что его ждёт, краснея и дрожа, как невеста. Баки ухмыльнулся ему, и получил в ответ пинок по голени.

– Дыши, Стив, не отключайся сейчас.

Стоило догадаться, единственное, что способно пробиться через эту твердолобую голову, – это вызов. Стив втянул воздух носом. Его костлявые коленки раскрылись, сладко, доверчиво.

Это Баки всегда любил – когда щиколотки девушки ложились на его бёдра. Ни бог, ни мать, ни возлюбленный не могли его тогда остановить, она была вся его. 

Баки пришлось на мгновение прислониться своим лбом ко лбу Стива. Чтобы сморгнуть резь в глазах, успокоить нервный стук большого сердца Стива дорожкой поцелуев по шее. 

Он потянулся к баночке, стоявшей у лампы. Баночке, которую старался не замечать. Вазелин легко таял, блестя на пальцах. Баки поморщился, зная, к чему всё идёт. Живот сводило от страха.

Собравшись, как смог, Баки услышал свой тихий вздох – удивление пополам с болью, – когда толкнулся в себя. Он зажмурился, ёрзая и пытаясь втолкнуть больше, чем кончик пальца. Угол был неправильным, места не хватало, и его колени прилипали к дивану.

Чужая рука сжала его неловко согнутое запястье. Баки раскрыл глаза. Стив под ним выглядел… ошалевшим, беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Баки улыбнулся ему, пытаясь сказать то, на что не хватало воздуха: «Я с тобой, не беспокойся ни о чём».

Он не был уверен: у него так гудит в голове или это зрители. Не видел ничего, кроме застывшего света в глазах Стива. Наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы перенести больше веса на руку, Баки попытался втолкнуть ещё один палец.

У него не было ни шанса. Стив отчаянно водил руками по его бокам, внутренней стороне бёдер, бормоча: «Позволь мне, я, просто». Баки отпрянул, качая головой. Это первый раз Стива, он прекрасно это знал. И Баки хотел, чтобы первый раз ему понравился, хотел избавить его от неприятного: дискомфорта и липкого беспорядка.

Но Стив не сдавался, водя мягким ртом по нижней губе Баки. Ловкие пальцы проследовали за пальцами Баки, пока не наткнулись на скользкий край. Стив так втянул воздух, словно задыхался. На секунду Баки застыл; от неловкости, возможно, но на вкус она была такой острой, как сожаление. А потом он вообще не смог думать. Его тело колебалось между желанием отстраниться и наоборот – прижаться ближе. Ощущение пальца Стива, прижатого к его собственному, заставляло его хныкать и всхлипывать. Больно не было, но это чертовски сбивало с толку. Другой рукой Стив гладил его по спине. Его обеспокоенное лицо было… очень возбуждающим. Баки наверное больше не сможет смотреть, как Стив приводит его в порядок после драки, и не таять от желания.

Баки чуть не навернулся, снова потянувшись за вазелином. От движения палец Стива вошёл глубже; его тело раскрылось как надо и без участия мозга. Он не думал, что Стив понимает, что делает. Его палец дёрнулся и надавил бесцельно. Но забота, с которой он старался, внимательно следя за реакцией Баки, была неправильной. Очень, очень неправильной. 

Баки бы предпочёл провести остаток ночи, не убивая спину только потому, что Стив был чертовски заботлив.

– Тебе стоит… – Он убрал руку, оставляя блестящую полосу на спинке дивана и кладя обе руки над головой Стива. – Добавить.

Стив втягивал воздух сквозь зубы. Его палец был тоньше, длиннее и давил теперь более уверенно. Мысль о том, что талантливая рука Стива, с лёгкостью рисующая лица на бумаге, будет внутри него исследовать с необыкновенным любопытством, заставила его неуверенно отшатнуться и тяжело вздрогнуть, когда Стив раздвинул пальцы шире раз, потом второй. Его член, поникший поначалу, теперь проявил интерес. Баки пришлось тормозить себя, когда он чуть не потерял сознание от того, насколько приятным, новым и волнующим было это ощущение.

Он долго не продержится, они оба, и чёрт его дери, если он зашёл так далеко только ради того, чтобы кончить через минуту, как новичок. Баки потянулся назад, беря Стива за руку, и приподнялся. Другой рукой он опёрся о плечо Стива, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не развалиться на куски.

В первый раз он промахнулся, слишком сильно дрожал. Член Стива влажно скользнул по его заднице, упираясь прямо в яйца. Баки едва не выругался. Стив метался под ним, запрокинув голову. Баки глубоко вздохнул и снова наклонился вперёд, взяв Стива за основание члена, чтобы направить под нужным углом.

Первый толчок казался бесконечным. Его внутренности отчаянно пытались привыкнуть. Баки хотелось убраться прочь, но его ноги превратились в желе. Его собственный вес тянул его вниз. Правая рука Стива легла поверх его, сжимая и успокаивая. Левая прижималась к талии Баки, не то чтобы давая опору, но всё же даря приятное чувство безопасности.

Каким-то образом, сам не зная как, Баки смог опуститься полностью. Он чувствовал жёсткие кудряшки в паху Стива. От неумолимой тяжести внутри воздух покинул лёгкие и слёзы брызнули из глаз.

Где-то вдалеке он услышал, как Стив спрашивает, всё ли с ним в порядке, пытается прижаться поближе, касается его запястий, живота. Хотя по правде говоря, казалось, что он в голове Баки, и в горле, и вообще устроил для себя дом внутри Баки.

– Погоди… 

Зубы скрипели, настолько сильно он их сжимал. Стив снова откинулся, набирая полную грудь воздуха.

Баки хотел расслабиться, дать себе передышку. Ему удалось впустить Стива ещё глубже, когда его колени заскользили по влажной коже дивана.

Это было всё равно что замёрзшему залезть в ванну. Всё нахлынуло разом, требуя внимания: растянутая задница, липкое тепло в паху, отчаянное сердцебиение. Боль всё ещё была, но он смог взять себя в руки, расслабиться и уменьшить её. Он хотел за что-нибудь ухватиться, чтобы удержаться, и понял, что уже схватился; чуть не сломал хрупкие кости руки Стива, который ждал, как ему сказали, с широко открытыми глазами. Его голос медленно проникал сквозь туман в голове Баки.

– …делаю тебе больно? Ты должен, должен сказать мне… 

Боже, никогда он ещё не слышал, чтобы кто-то столько занудствовал из-за того, что его член находится в тёплой дырке. Баки одарил его чем-то, что – он надеялся – было похоже на ухмылку победителя. Нижнюю половину его тела словно кололи булавками и иголками. Он не доверял своим ногам, поэтому подался назад так осторожно, как мог, перенося больше веса на пятки.

В целом всё становилось, ну, терпимо. Не то чтобы хорошо, но он переживёт. Баки сомкнул дрожащие пальцы вокруг своего члена, погладил один раз от основания до головки. Чёрт, да, он определённо может с этим справиться. Баки знал всё, что можно было сделать с его членом. Он был мастером. Неожиданно, но новое ощущение в заднице играло на нервах, отчего его бросало то в холод, то в жар.

Он знал, что ему нравилось, когда хорошенькая дама устраивалась на его коленях. Нравилось, когда они были чуть эгоистичными, чуть требовательными. Любил, когда они двигались жёстко, шелковистая хватка их тел втягивала его глубже. Он хотел сделать то же для Стива. Поэтому он убрал руку с члена, схватился одной рукой за спинку дивана, другой – за подлокотник и медленно поднялся.

Стив беззвучно ахнул, откидываясь назад. Его бледная кожа разгорячилась, розовея от шеи вниз. Его взгляд блуждал по лицу Баки, груди, расфокусированный, несмотря на то, что он быстро моргал. Ко лбу прилипла упрямая прядь волос, и Баки её смахнул. Рот Стива приоткрылся. Баки должен был убедиться.

– Так хорошо? Ты… 

Стив попытался сесть и издал разочарованный звук, когда не смог дотянуться до Баки. Сила возбуждала: приятно было знать, что Стив почти не может двигаться. Баки мог делать всё медленно, очень медленно, дразняще сжать в нужный момент – да, вот так – и заставить увидеть звёзды. Чего он не ожидал, так это почувствовать сладкое тепло, струящееся по позвоночнику. Он повторил, просто чтобы поймать это чувство, и со стоном упал, руки не выдержали. Стив пискнул. Баки обхватил его затылок и проследил пальцами изгиб ушей, желая извиниться, но почему-то вместо этого поцеловал нижнюю губу Стива, мягкую и расслабленную, и приоткрывшуюся для Баки, словно он был глотком содовой в знойный день.

В такой позе у Стива стало больше места. Баки выругался, когда почувствовал, как вес внутри сдвинулся, и услышал лёгкий шлепок, когда их тела встретились. Ох, ох, это ощущалось… плохо, конечно, совсем не этого он должен бы желать, его пробирало до костей и выворачивало наизнанку. Измученный, он поддался беспокойному темпу Стива, ни капли ритма и грации. Он нуждался, нуждался в этом сильнее и сильнее.

Бёдра Баки дрожали от напряжения. Стив впился в них ногтями, оставляя мелкие следы. Его глаза были прикрыты, будто он не мог, но должен был смотреть, не желая ничего пропустить. На мгновение Баки запаниковал, задумавшись, как он выглядит: словно пробежал милю, потный и тяжело дышащий. Он больше ничего не мог сделать, слишком уж завёлся. Не то чтобы Стив возражал, судя по прерывистым мольбам, его губы были раскрыты и цеплялись за щетину Баки.

– Почти, почти, я… 

Баки хотел сказать: «Да, да, я тоже, давай, хочу почувствовать, боже». Но смог только кивнуть, прижимаясь щекой к подбородку Стива. Его рука потянулась вниз, ему всего лишь было надо… 

Он не ожидал, что маленькая рука скользнёт по его вздымающемуся животу и сомкнётся на подпрыгивавшем члене. Даже не нужно было сильно сжимать, Баки уже был на пике.

Это застало его врасплох. Его мускулы сжались, когда он двинулся вниз. Тепло, которое обычно изливалось наружу, сейчас взрывалось искрами где-то за пупком, волна за волной. Твёрдый член Стива поддерживал его и раскрывал. Баки не знал, как кто-нибудь смог бы пережить свинцовую удушающую тяжесть этого чувства.

Потом Стив сильно вздрогнул. Баки зажмурился от непроизвольного подёргивания, от тепла, которое начало наполнять и вытекать из него туда, где они соединялись. Он сжал зубы.

Они продолжали обниматься, пряча лица в шеи друг у друга, пытаясь отдышаться, пытаясь заглушить звуки: шарканье замшевых туфель, звон пустых бокалов, тихий свист. Баки знал, что Стиву тяжело, но пока не хотел покидать созданный вокруг них мир. Не хотел вставать, и, господи, класть деньги в карман, и красться прочь, будто они совершили преступление.

А они совершили.

Его талию обвили руки, крепко сжав. Он мог бы принять, если бы Стив испытывал отвращение или избегал его, но не эту ласку – моментальную и как всегда незаслуженную. Баки шмыгнул носом и встал. Он вздрогнул от внезапной пустоты, медленная капля покатилась по бедру.

Он бы поджал хвост и сбежал, если бы не выражение лица Стива: испуганное, измождённое. Он сидел, положив руку на живот. Тёмно-коричневая кожа дивана почти поглотила его.

У Баки никогда и в мыслях не было бросить Стива. Ни в первый раз, ни в последний. Он протянул руку и увидел, как голубые глаза Стива прояснились.


End file.
